


Morning Mood

by sweettasteofbitter



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alien Biology, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweettasteofbitter/pseuds/sweettasteofbitter
Summary: Ryder wakes up with an urge and Vetra is glad to indulge her.Or: Local Couple Banters Way Too Much During Dorky Morning Sex.





	Morning Mood

**Author's Note:**

> What it says on the tin. Pretty much PWP, though I guess this depends on your definition of PWP? Anyway these two are adorable and great and I love them so. Enjoy!

Vetra sat on the couch, cross-legged and half-dressed. The temperature of the room wasn’t too great, so she had put on her pants and the sleeveless shirt with thermo technology she usually wore underneath her armor, but which now kept her warm outside Ryder’s bed. She was answering some non-priority emails, taking her time until Ryder woke up.

From this angle Vetra had a decent view of the kingsize bed where Ryder was lying on her back, her chest slowly moving up and down. She looked so very young like this (age markers were very visible in humans, and Ryder’s face only showed wrinkles when she laughed), mostly because she was carefree in a manner Vetra rarely saw her. Ryder had taken to the role of Pathfinder with enthusiasm, but over the course of tasking months it had become a burden that had been taking its toll on her mental - and physical - wellbeing. She had developped the habit of pacing up and down the corridors, shoulders tense, brushing off any well-meaning concerns with a short remark, insisting she was fine. All in all, Vetra was glad to see her getting some undisturbed rest.

Ryder couldn’t sleep forever, of course, so when the sheets rustled after a while, Vetra looked up.

“Good morning,” Ryder said, her voice still tinted with sleep. She was sitting up in bed, hair sticking out of her ponytail and stifling a yawn. Her pillow had left creases in her face; the same thing happened with Ryder’s clothes, which left identations in her skin whenever she - or Vetra - took them off - yet another sign that humans were incredibly soft, for them to be marked by fabric like that.

“Morning,” Vetra said. Her relationship with Ryder was far from new, but the novelty of saying good morning to Ryder right after she had awoken still hadn’t worn off. There was something intimate about uttering those words - even if it wasn’t always genuinely morning when she said them.

“Are you very busy?” Ryder asked. She took the elastic band out of her hair and treaded her fingers through the strands before putting them up into a bun on top of her head.

“I’ve been doing some work, but if there’s someone who needs my attention - someone with, say, the title of Pathfinder, I’m here.”

“So...that’s a no?” Ryder squinted, wanting to be sure.

“That’s a no,” Vetra confirmed.

Ryder lifted her arms above her head and stretched. “Would you come back to bed, then?”

“Really, Ryder, I’m fully rested. Humans need too much sleep if you ask me.” 

Ryder looked away, disappointed, and Vetra realized that she had tried to convey something else.

“Unless,” Vetra said, “it’s pleasure you want, not business - or sleep.”

Now Ryder smiled, just barely, before looking down into her lap. She didn’t look shy - she wasn’t shy about sex - it could be she was ashamed, then, that communication had thwarted her once again.

“Yes. That is what I meant. Is it too out of the blue? I just woke up in a...mood.”

“You know you can just ask,” Vetra put down her datapad and stood up, not quite sashaying to the bed but  _ almost _ . Ryder sat up, a little more fully, looking at her with piqued interest. 

(Vetra knew very well what she was doing, and the way Ryder raised her eyebrows and displayed the little quirk of her lips, with her eyes taking in the details from head to toe, made her feel very powerful and wanted. On the other hand, the knowledge that she was about to put herself in Ryder’s hands made her feel vulnerable - but in a wonderful way, a way she was all too happy to succumb to.)

“Asking is difficult sometimes,” Ryder said. “I never quite know how subtle is subtle enough.”

“I don’t mind if it’s not subtle.” Admittedly, Ryder could be quite clinical about this, but that was just Ryder’s personality; always saying it as it was, candor and rationality being her foremost character traits. If she wanted Vetra, she could be quite sharp about it; this time was clearly an exception, and it didn’t work out the way she wanted, so Vetra expected her to be her usual frank self next time.

“Noted,” Ryder said, as Vetra sat down next to her, the mattress dipping in underneath her weight.

Ryder didn’t pounce, but rather inched closer, her thigh against Vetra’s, and put a warm hand against Vetra’s cheek.

“I appreciate you,” Ryder said, and immediately made a face as though she had eaten something unappealing.

Vetra chuckled, and Ryder sighed, deeply frustrated with herself.

“Sorry. That was terrible. Just...let me show you. You do want this, don’t you?”

“Yes.” Vetra said, and bent towards Ryder. “Come here.”

Hands settled firmly on Vetra’s shoulders, and Ryder kissed her. For a while it was all they did: kissing, slowly, with Vetra’s hand at the back of Ryder’s head, holding her close. Ryder shifted and pressed herself into Vetra as well as she could, moving her hands to Vetra’s face, fascinated as Ryder was with the structure of it. Her thumbs wandered and wondered, and Vetra let a content noise rumble in the back of her throat.

Their pace changed when Ryder lay back against the pillows, and Vetra allowed herself be pulled down. The Pathfinder was very playful in bed, and being with her had been nothing but satisfying for the both of them, even though their escapades had occasionally led to awkward moments. But they had laughed about those, together, forehead to forehead, and this had only made their bond stronger. Too bad those moments had been very private and intimate, because they would’ve made for great anecdotes.

“Some turians would be impressed by your flexibility,” Vetra said, when Ryder wrapped her legs around Vetra’s waist with ease. 

“Well, humans  _ are _ the species that invented yoga,” Ryder retorted without missing a beat.

“Yes, and asari perfected it.”

“Have you been talking to Lexi? Please don’t believe everything she says, Asari always think they can do it better,” Ryder snorted. “I mean, they’re usually right, but they get so incredibly  _ smug _ about it.”

“Ah, yes, there’s no living with smugness,” Vetra said, and began kissing Ryder’s neck. 

“What does that even  _ mean _ ?” Ryder mumbled, and Vetra laughed, the vibrations making Ryder squirm. Vetra herself began to get quite heated with how their bodies were pressed together, her heart rate picking up and all of her focus centered on the woman underneath her.

If there was one thing Ryder’s presence did, was that it made Vetra very much aware of herself. It was true that Ryder was taller than most human women, but she was still very small in comparison to turians, and Vetra felt like she could crush her at any moment. But Ryder’s presence also could make her forget herself, in exciting, tintillating ways, whenever Ryder touched her on the exposed skin between her plates - how her reverent, rounded fingers sought places she didn’t realize were not only very sensitive, but also considered extremely private among turians. In Ryder’s ignorance lay the freedom and beauty of it all; Ryder could spend a good five minutes tracing the groove directly underneath Vetra’s chest plates, with a serene determination that almost made Vetra shiver as much as the actual touch did.

Vetra kissed a path from Ryder’s jaw to her soft cheek and her mouth, before sitting back, tugging at the hem of Ryder’s grey, short sleeved t-shirt with the Initiative logo on it. Ryder sat up a little and took the shirt off. She always looked a bit more vulnerable like this, with her skin exposed to the air around them. Her cheeks were flushed, the blush spreading across her neck to just above her chest with a color that grew even deeper when she undid the ties of her pyjama pants and took those off with her underwear at once. She shoved the bundle of cloth off the bed.

Vetra looked at Ryder, the lines on her belly, the thatch of hair between her legs, the dark, sensitive outer folds underneath that. She traced a route from the outside of Ryder’s hip to the inside of her thigh. She tried not to dig her talons into Ryder’s skin, though she had the idea that Ryder didn’t always mind if she did so. This time though, Ryder swatted her hand away.

“You too,” Ryder said, but she didn’t make an attempt to reach for Vetra’s clothes, so Vetra made quick work of them herself. Or, at least, that was her intention, but she fumbled with the clasps on her pants in her attempts to get them off quickly. Ryder simply looked and waited (this didn’t make the process go faster at all, because Ryder’s gaze had an intensity that made Vetra feel very warm, and her hands very clumsy).

“You’re so wonderful,” Ryder said softly when Vetra came back to lie carefully against her.

“Not that I want you to stop, but you always say that when you see me naked, and you always have me wondering what you base that on,” Vetra said, and nuzzled Ryder’s shoulder. There was a recently healed patch of skin just below her collar bone, and Vetra pressed and open-mouthed kiss to it. Ryder’s hips shifted for a second, lifting up from the bed.

“I have to admit I don’t really know what makes turians attractive to turians, but you are really attractive to me. There’s just something about you,” Ryder said, and she pushed against Vetra’s shoulders, flipping her over so Vetra was on her back. “Something I really, really like.”

Ryder straddled her quickly, and Vetra just lay there looking up, humming approvingly with her hands on the width of Ryder’s hips. She quite liked this perspective; it gave her the best view of Ryder’s body (and the way she bit her bottom lip as Vetra looked up at her - a sign humans gave to show they were aroused). Ryder had many scars, most of them located on the right side of her torso, where over a dozen poorly mended rosy slashes fanned out from her face to her shoulder. There was also a large white scar just above her hipbone that Vetra usually loved to touch with the tip of her tongue, to feel the change in texture, but also to hear how Ryder reacted.

(There were a lot of things Vetra loved about Ryder, but one of her favorite things had to be the noises she made in bed - though of course she would never say this to anyone, for it was embarrassing enough to admit that yes, this did in fact include the faint snoring Ryder was guilty of when she slept.)

Ryder wriggled. Vetra sensed her impatience and rearranged their positions, shifting until her thigh was between Ryder’s legs, pressing up into her. Surprised at the intensity of the contact, Ryder rolled her hips and moaned, eyes wide open, and Vetra felt a surge of pleasure at the sound. The corner of Ryder’s mouth curved into a smile, and she bent foward and kissed Vetra hard, breathing hungrily into her mouth. 

Vetra wanted to touch Ryder everywhere at once, and so her hands roamed from hips to back, from shoulders to ass - until Ryder put a stop to the endless wandering, lifted herself up a little, grasped Vetra’s hands, and moved them to her breasts. Ryder arched into Vetra’s touch. She began grinding into Vetra’s thigh, trying to find some sort of rhythm. Ryder’s eyes were closed, eyelashes fluttering against her cheeks.

“What do you need?” Vetra asked. If Ryder wanted anything more than this, Vetra would give it to her. 

Ryder stopped moving and opened her eyes. She pushed herself up on Vetra’s chest and looked down, confused. The skin on her chest was blotchy and red, her nipples dark and standing to attention (it had been very strange to Vetra, at first, to know the place humans fed their babies from could be so sensitive, but now she used this knowledge to her - and Ryder’s - advantage).

“I don’t really need anything else,” Ryder said, but she immediately seemed to regret it.

“Actually,” she said, and got hold of Vetra’s hands again, taking them in her own and kissing the back of each, “you should keep these here,”(she put them on her waist) “and just hold me. Firmer than that, come on.”

Vetra squeezed her, just a little. Her hand was over the scar on Ryder’s hip.

“I didn’t know you could finish like this,” Vetra said.

“Well, not every human with a clit is able to get off this way, but I am. Your thigh gives me just enough pressure. I imagine that’s weird for you, since your fun parts are mostly on the inside, but I’m super sensitive on the outside too.”

“I know,” Vetra said, “I love it.”

“Hmhm,” Ryder hummed. “Love it how, exactly?”

“You’re putting me on the spot, Ryder.” It wasn’t that Vetra wouldn’t have elaborated - neither of them minded talk of this kind during sex - but she felt strangely exposed. How could she possibly make  _ I kind of like it when my face is pressing into you and I don’t have to twist or strain my tongue to make you come _ sound sexy?

“Vetra,” Ryder laughed, her voice thick and lovely, “indulge your girlfriend a little.”

“I thought that was exactly what I was already doing,” Vetra said, heat rising to her face, pushing Ryder down a little firmer than before.

“All right, I won’t press further,” Ryder said, and put a tiny kiss between Vetra’s eyes before sitting upright again, supporting herself with the palms of her hands against Vetra’s chest. The bed protested underneath them, croaking with the weight of Ryder resuming her rhythm.

Vetra simply held Ryder while she rode her. It was an incredibly sensual sight; the movement of Ryder’s body, the pleasure on her face with her mouth sagged open and her bottom lip trembling. She made delicious noises; moans slowly increasing in pitch; to have this effect on her made Vetra thrum (and, fuck, she knew she had to wait to get off herself, but she was ready for it everywhere).

Ryder skirted closer and closer to the edge: she was slick and hot against Vetra’s thigh, and she seemed to be growing wetter with each passing second. Her fingers strained against Vetra’s chest, curling up and unfolding, restless. It was taking her a lot of effort to keep herself upright, the muscles in her arm pulled taut.

Vetra watched her, watched her, watched her. It had been remarkably easy for Vetra to fall for Ryder and then to trust her with her heart. And it was good, the two of them, and right, so she wanted Ryder to have all the best. Vetra wanted to give her this more than anything.

“I’m here,” Vetra said, her voice low and affected, not just with arousal but with an unexpected streak of emotion as well. “I’ll catch you.”

That did it. Ryder came, embracing her orgasm loudly enough to be heard outside the room. Her arms gave in and she tumbled down, muscles quivering with the intensity of the aftershocks. When she had quieted down she became the physical embodiment of softness, and she folded herself around Vetra like a languid human blanket. Vetra stroked her back until her breathing pattern became more stable, ignoring her own need for the time being. They lay like that for what could have been hours, but what in reality was more like a few minutes.

Ryder began sitting back, a laborious task because her limbs still behaved as though they were made of jelly. Her eyes were bright, her cheeks flushed.

“Let me take care of you,” she said.

Vetra stared at her, acutely reminded of the ache between her legs.

(As if she could have forgotten, something so prominently there. As if. She was burning. Her throat was dry. She needed this really rather badly.)

“Don’t make me wait any longer than necessary.” Vetra was surprised she could still string a sentence that solid together.

Ryder took her in for a moment, eyes going from Vetra’s face to the spot where Vetra’s legs met her torso, and then put her hands where Vetra’s plates stopped. Her fingers skirted along the edges of the bone, then down, but instead of stopping where Vetra needed her, she drew lazy circles on Vetra’s upper thighs.

“Ryder,” Vetra bit out, “don’t tease me.  _ Please. _ ”

Ryder took pity on her, and Vetra could feel her own wetness spilling over Ryder’s fingers before she even entered her.

“Fuck,” Ryder said softly.

“I know,” Vetra said, and then, her tongue thick and clumsy: “You do things to me, Ryder.”

Ryder slid in two fingers, curling them against sensitive ridges with solid strokes. Shamelessly, Ryder looked at her own hand, fascinated - she was methodical about this too, but there was something downright  _ hot _ about her approach. Vetra’s head lolled sideways, and she hid her mouth with the back of her hand. The pressure against her mouth completed this act.

What Ryder was doing to her was incredible, taking her with nimble, flexible fingers. Vetra was already so sensitive that it didn’t take long until her thighs began to shake; Ryder was pushing her towards climax so quickly that it surprised her when it hit her all at once, clenching around Ryder’s fingers and her body riding out the waves. It was hot and heavy and exquisite...but Ryder made it go on for longer than Vetra had intended. It started to feel like overstimulation, so Vetra put a hand on Ryder’s, signifying that she had to stop.

Ryder looked quite happy with herself while she wiped her hand on the sheets and fitted herself snugly against Vetra’s side.

“I hope this had satisfied your ‘mood’,” Vetra said, stroking Ryder’s arm.

“Hmm, for the most important part, yes.” Ryder rubbed her cheek against Vetra’s shoulder. “Do you think we should take a shower together? Unless you want to go for another round, but I’m not sure I can without falling asleep. We wore ourselves out a little, I think.”

“I think so too. Maybe it’s time for breakfast?” Vetra suggested, and Ryder lifted her head up.

“Oh, yes, now you mention it, I’m starving.” 

This wasn’t an exception: Ryder could sometimes forget to eat if she was busy with other matters. As though on cue, Ryder’s stomach growled. They laughed. 

“Do you think we could get someone to bring us room service?” Ryder asked hopefully, resting her chin on Vetra’s chest.

“If we find someone on this ship to bring us food, we may never leave this room.”

Ryder snorted. “We’re headed for Kadara, remember? Lots for you to do there.”

“Yes.” Vetra said. “Lots. But not you.”

“Pffff,” Ryder said, brushing against Vetra’s cheek with the back of her knuckles. “You can do me anywhere.”

“Ryder?”

“Yes?”

“Love you.”

“Love you too, Vetra...god, we’re the sappiest of saps.”

“We’re terrible,” Vetra agreed, relieved that she could allow herself to let her guard down and  _ be  _ sappy. “But I like us.”

(In the end, it took them twenty more minutes to get out of bed, with Ryder almost dozing off again and Vetra half-heartedly attempting to get her out of bed and hit the showers, because she cherished moments like this too much to be ruined by a schedule. Letting Ryder’s eyes fall shut while they lay entangled was no hardship, and no opinion of others could ruin this thing they had built together, this quiet intimacy they shared and which they could call their own.)

 


End file.
